


night alone

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Lactation Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: you and thor get a well-deserved break from raising your lovely baby





	night alone

The pregnancy and everything it involved had been hard for the both of you.

Well, mostly for you since, you know, you’d been the one growing the next heir to the Asgardian throne, a _literal demigod_  in of your womb.

Still, Thor struggled. He struggled with dealing with Loki, and all the feelings that came with him finally realizing that he’d never rule Asgard. Thor struggled with making sure Hela wouldn’t come down from the high heavens again and pull whatever bullshit she deemed necessary for that particular day or this particular time. He struggled with deal with his siblings’ daddy issues, as well as his own. He struggled juggling making sure that the Earth didn’t implode and helping you around the house (he refused to hire help because no,the king of Asgard was enough of a man to ease you into motherhood himself), which included doing laundry and making sure you didn’t forget to turn the stove off when you were cooking and helping you remember to eat in the first place and making sure your mental health didn’t plummet, and…and…and…

In short, having Steve and Bucky agree to take your daughter for two nights was nothing short of Heaven Sent. You love your child, she’s your greatest joy, but Jesus H. Christ, sometimes a girl needs a break from the screaming and crying and shiting  _everywhere_ and pissing  _anywhere_ and all the other things small demon children do when they’re happy or sad or annoyed or want food or are done with food.

Bucky picks her up Friday morning, telling you he’ll drop her off after they all have dinner on Saturday. You tell him to send you photos (hey, just because your little bundle of joy can be a nightmare straight from Satan himself doesn’t mean you don’t adore her) to make sure she’s safe and happy and whatnot. You also mouth  _thank you_  to Steve, who’s waiting just outside the car to make sure their own children don’t pull any shenanigans when both of their fathers aren’t watching.

The minute you shut the door, you bolt back upstairs to find Thor and he’s…napping. This man, nay, this god, is napping at ten in the morning. You truly married well.

You take a few moments to admire his sleeping form before you realize how tired you are as well. Having a child meant you had something to distract you from the pure exhaustion, from how you hadn’t slept in more than four hour increments in months. Now, though, it floods your blood and pushes you towards the bed like an incredibly kind ghost. You curl up next to your husband, finally allowing yourself the gift of peaceful, deep sleep.

Thor’s rustling wakes you up hours later, his glowing naked body reflecting the bright sunshine that the white curtains don’t block from the room. He’s not doing anything, just laying there and staring at the ceiling, silent. You two lay in silence for awhile, just in your own little bubble of no responsibility.

It takes what feels like hours before you say anything, can think clearly enough to say a full sentence rather than speak in grunts.

“Gods, what are we going to do with all of this time?” You mumble as you try to untangle yourself from the sheets.

Thor laughs a little, laying back down and curling you into his chest to stop you from getting away. “ _Oh_ , my queen…” He smiles, teeth showing and skin wrinkling around his eyes. “I think I have a few ideas.” He winks, kissing at your neck before moving his way up to your lips.

You sigh, welcoming the feeling of him. How you have missed this man; his touch, his love, his fingers, his tongue, his cock.“My king,” you whisper to him, trying to call the God closer to you, as if there are miles between your two bodies rather than a few inches.

Thor moans deep in his throat. “Don’t call me that…I’ll cum before we can do anything…”

You grin wickedly, breaking away from him to kiss down his chiseled chest, licking along each ridged muscle, scar, bruise, scratch. Just as you get to the head of his cock, Thor stops you. “Wait, wait, my love,” He then grabs your plump rear with his large hands, sitting up and pulling you with him. You end up in his lap, looking down at his eyelids droopy from a long sleep. He starts to speak, or at least you think so. His mouth just gapes as the words die in his throat, your milk-engorged breasts now right in front of his face. You don’t really understand until…

Oh.

You try to act innocent, arching your back as you tease him. “What is it? Want do you want…?”

Thor growls, launching forward onto your sensitive, puffy nipples. In truth, you just thought he wanted to mouth and nip at them. But as you feel him suck on them and the milk your baby sometimes refused to eat drip out onto his tongue, you know this is much better, so,  _so_ much better than you ever could imagined. You’d heard of this, had a friend tell you he did something similar in college. But watched, let alone experienced it?

Nope. Not even a little. Of course you’d had lovers suck and twist at their nipples, but the baby had kept you occupied since the birth; this was completely new territory for you. At first, you have no idea what to do. Grab at Thor’s hair? Push him off? Lay down? It doesn’t take long for Thor to sense you’re a little…apprehensive…about the whole thing, so he eases off to try and calm you down. A small trail of milk dribbles down his lips, and it’s…hot, unexpectedly so.

“Hey, my love,” he coos into your hot-tipped ears. “I’d never push you to do anything that you absolutely don’t want to do,” you close your eyes, teetering between embarrassed and aroused. “But if all you are is nervous, I’ll do my best to make you comfortable, alright?”

As you look him up and down - his bare cock aching, his chest heaving from how turned on he is, his thick muscles, the angry red lines where the sheets made indents in his skin - you realize that you would follow this man to the ends of the universe if it meant he’d be there with you. Slowly, you nod. “Okay, it’s…it’s okay. Just…” you inhale and exhale deeply. “I trust you…”

Thor leans forward to kiss you lightly. “Gods, I love you more than anything else in the world…”

This is usually how it starts when he wants something sexual. He’s buttering you up to make you feel better, make it easier for you to do things you normally wouldn’t. He kisses your hot skin between every few words, running his hands up and down your body. It’s such a beautiful, intimate feeling. “Do you remember our first date together? It was so beautiful, I still thinking about how wore that deep maroon dress that made me realize I loved you the instant I saw you. It showed off those beautiful hips and breasts…” You still have that dress, buried deep under all the other crap you’ve collected over the years. It’s still there, though, still protected by the special dress bag you bought for it. “And then there was this  _horrible_ thunderstorm that got the  _park_ we were at shut down, and you were  _so scared_  about driving back home. But I promised you’d be safe.”

You bite your lip, trying to suppress the heat that runs to your cunt and cheeks. “And I was.”

Thor smiles widely, his fingers smoothing over the thick, long, wild stretch marks on your tummy from the pregnancy. “You always will.” He moves you so that you’re leaning back against all of the pillows you insist on having (you had a lot even before the pregnancy, but afterwards you went a little overboard  “Remember when I knocked you up? That’s still the best night of my  _life_ ,” he groans as he talks, his eyes closed to better recall the memory. “Just the idea of stuffing you fat with my seed and watching you swell with my child was…” He paused to kiss at the base of your neck, then down to your clavicle. “It took all of me not to cum right there when you brought it up at dinner that night…” Now his hands have moved to your sides and hips, which are also house numerous deep stretch marks. Some are old, from your puberty days or when you’d gain a few pounds here and there. Others were much newer, mostly from the baby. It didn’t matter, Thor loves them all. “But  _nothing_ will compare to watching it all happen…sure, not everything was enjoyable, but watching you really become  _mine_ , and watching you become a mother…”

He trails off a little as he takes a good look at you, the wedding ring (they were never really a thing on Asgard, but you wanted one, so you got it), the signs of the life inside of you, your unkempt hair, your beautiful scarred skin, the bags under your eyes. Thor has only looked at you with one way the entire time you’ve known him: this glowing, loving face that has always made you melt. It’s like nothing else matters besides you, like there’s some ring of light around you that draws him in. How one person can hold so much love for someone else baffles you to no end.

Thor pulls your legs open and wraps them around him. Slowly, steadily, he guides his cock into you. Both of you moan deeply in pleasure as he bottoms out, your mound touching his pelvis. There’s a moment when he just allows you to adjust to him, his size, being so  _close_ to him again .You need it, too, it’s been too long since you’ve last taken him to go without a moment to breathe.

“ _Move_ ,” you cry, clutching the pillows so tightly you think you’re going to tear them apart, sending their expensive fluffy insides exploding around you. “ _Please_.”

“Anything for you, my love,” he whispers into your neck. He begins to fuck into you deliberately, like he’s on some sort of mission; or maybe he’s just trying to be more sensual than you usual quickie, trying to make up for lost time.

You drag him down to your level by the back of his neck to meet you in a bruising kiss. It’s intense and harsh, but still absolutely beautiful. “I’ve missed you so much,” Thor moans while he speeds up.

You bite at your bottom lip as your nails dig into his back, crying out when one of his hands trails down to rub at your clit. “I’ve missed you, too, my God of Thunder.”

It doesn’t take long for you to come like that, so close to the man you love so much. For awhile you both just stay there, wrapped in each other’s arms as you pant into each other’s mouths.

Thor is the first to speak, cooing into your ear as he lays you down next to him in the bed. “I love you so much, I’m so happy you’re my wife and my queen and the mother of my child.”

You grin, kissing at the corner of his mouth. “And I’m so happy you’re my husband and my king and the father of my child,” as you nestle into his bare chest, another wave of tiredness washes over you. “I need another nap.”

Thor chuckles deeply before adjusting the thick, plush blankets over the two of you. “Then a nap we shall have.”


End file.
